


Sweet Love of Mine

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car rides, F/M, Songfic, Sweet Child O' Mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder has a special song that reminds him of Scully.





	Sweet Love of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mulder listens to heavy metal, classic rock and roll and every power ballad know to man on long drives and poor Scully just wants some damn peace and quiet.

“Laaadddaaayyyy!” Mulder yelled the last cords to ‘Lady’ loudly. They were in the forth hour of an eight hour drive and Mulder had been listening to different forms of rock the whole time. It ranged from Iron Maiden to The Beatles but one thing all of the songs he listened to had in common was: they were loud.   
After two years of partnership it was something she’d gotten used to but some days it just got to be too much.   
Scully rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Mulder can we please have some quiet for a little while?”  
He began to turn down the radio when the cords to Sweet Child of Mine and Mulder nearly jumped in excitement.   
Mulder began to strum along on an air guitar, “One more song Scully. This ones a classic.”   
Scully glared at him but he looked so pleased she had to turn away to hide a smile. As the song started the traffic slowed to a near halt and Mulder drummed on the steering wheel.   
He turned to smile at her as he sang along,

“She’s got a smile it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky”

He winked at her and Scully put a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile.

“Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I’d stare too long  
I’d probably break down and cry”

He kept eye contact as he sang and Scully began to wonder if he was singing about her but banished the thought.

“Oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o’ mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine”

Scully found her hand tapping to the song on her armrest and Mulder took her hand and kissed it playfully.

“Come on Scully everybody loves this one.”   
She couldn’t help but return his infectious smile. It didn’t help that her annoyance was beginning to be replaced by the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

“She’s got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain”

Mulder tucked some of her hair behind her ear before he went back to playing his air guitar. This time Scully couldn’t help but smile at his playfulness.

“Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I’d hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by”

“One of your favorites Mulder?” Scully asked and he nodded along as he broke into the next chorus.

“Oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o’ mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine”

He sang along to the music and continued to play it on the air guitar.   
“It’s my Scully song.” He said almost to himself.   
Scully’s eyebrows knit together, “What do you mean?”   
Mulder looked almost surprised, “Uh just- you know- a song that reminds you of a person… This one reminds me of you.”   
“Why?” Her heart felt a little light as she thought of the sweet lyrics he’d just been singing.   
Mulder just looked at her meaningfully before taking her hand again and giving it another small kiss.   
The song began to wrap up and the traffic started to move.  
“What kind of music do you like Scully?”


End file.
